Broken Enderpearl
by Dragonbloodstonez
Summary: When Steve enters the end to defect the third enderdragon of his world he finds himself helping the enderdragon king's mission to bring back his lost enderpearl. Steve and Noppes, a enderman guard, are off to get the pieces of the pearl in other Minecraftian dragons realms. But unknown to them someone will do what ever they can to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Here it stood. This was it time to defeat the last enderdragon. Steve smiled to himself after all the hard work it was finally time. Time to free Minecraftia from the enderdragons hold. All the fighting ends here.

Steve took a breath before jumping into the black portal on the floor.

Once inside he looked around but was careful enough to not get noticed but any enderman. Tiny void lights cycle around him casing what little light the end had. Obsidian towers stood tall above the ground crystals flowing around in peace ready to heal the dragon at any moment.

"Now, wheres that dragon?" Steve spoke silently to themselves.

He began to walk slowly into the open try to get the dragon attention. As more of the realm became clear to Steve, he saw a large enderstone castle. Enderman with armor stood guarding the front entrance.

One of the enderman spotted Steve and spoke out into the void, "Welcome traveler. It seems as you have defeated the two other enderdragons of the world. The king will see you now."

Steve was confessed at what was happening. Was this suppose to happen?

"Now come one little fellow don't want to keep his mayasty waiting now do we." The enderguard said teleport to Steve and placing a hand on his back and pushing him forward.

As the two walked the darken hall the sound of silverfish squirming around. Every step made Steve more and more uncomfortable. What was going on? Where was he?

Soon the two came abone an opening inside stood a much larger enderdragon. Enderpearls lined its neck, long glowing hair flowed down its back, tail spiked at the end. It stood tall and proud looking down at the new comers to his domain.

"Who have you brought to see me?" The dragon spoke out in a deep and dark voice.

"I have brought you a warrior who is brave and strong. He has defected the two mother dragons and he may be able to help us if we can proswad him." The guard replied to his ruler.

Steve stood motionless as the two spoke to each other staring at the mighty dragon in front of him. He never seen something like this before and his mind keep telling him should I kill this thing or what. It seemed as if the king enderdragon may need him for something.

"Player speech your name now." The dragon asked the lone player.

"M-my name is Steve."

"Welcome Steve. I have a special mission for you if you accept it."

"W-what kind of mission?"

"I use to have an enderpearl on my forehead and as you can see I no longer have it. I need you to go find the missing pieces and bring the back to me. If you do so I will remove my enderman from you world."

Steve took a minute to think over the officer.

"What will be in my way of finding these pieces?"

"Other dragons that don't show there faces, I know how to get you to their worlds if you accept."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll keep you captured here to never tell another soul about this place."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. Now fallow Noppes to the portal room to begin your quest."

"And Noppes is?"

"The guard that brought you in here."

"Fallow me young warrior." Noppes said walking back down the hall.

Steve fallowed the other behind. Fear was set in his heart. He didn't expect to have this happen yet here he was going into the unknown like he did when he first entered Minecraftia.

The two stopped at a small wooden door at the end of a small hallway.

"This is it in here are the portals to the other realms of Minecraftia."

"Am I going alone on this journey?

"Nope I'm coming with you. I choose to go after the kings pearl but he said to wait until another stepped to the plate to help and here you came."

"Do you know your way around these realms?"

"I thought as much as you do, Steve."

Noppes teleported into the room a head while Steve slowly pushed open the old door. Inside stood multiply portals in a circle. Each made of different blocks Steve had never seen before.

"Here's where the journey begins..."


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Enderpearl

Chapter 2

"So this is where we need to go?" Steve asked Noppes.

"Yep, in each place we will need to kill a different mob dragon and get a piece of the enderpearl. In the end we will put them together and give the pearl to his manysty."

"Before we start can I ask you a fellow questions?"

"Of course warrior."

"How did the king enderdragon loss his ender pearl?"

"We do not know. One day he just woke up and it was gone. We have no idea who took it or why."

"If you don't know any of that then why do you know where the piece are and that it is in pieces?"

"Because who ever had done it had left a letter for us to read. It said that we had to do this to regain the pearl."

"Weird. And is there a reason the dragon needs his pearl."

"Yes, it is his source of power and life. With out it he can't fly and his life force will slowly fade away."

"And you where just hoping to find another person to come and do this?!"

"Yes and if you haven't come I may have been on my own to find it or we hoped that one of the dragon eggs where ready enough to hatch. But no more questions for right now we need to get started."

Steve nodded, "Okay, now which one do we go in first?"

"This one." Noppes said pointing to on with green skin like block that had blood pouring out of them. "It the zombie realm."

Steve took a sec to breath in and out before fallowing the ender guard to the portal. Both looked at each other and nodded as they stepped onto the portal. Once inside the two saw the portal's mist swirl around them as they both were teleported away from there main base.

As the two took a look at there new area they could see that the grass was gray, stone was littered all over the place. Small fires could be seen at a distance most likely where zombies would be hanging around. Around them stood the same portals from the other room except the one they came through was now the end portal marking there way back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

The two jumped and the unknown voice that spoke to them. Out from the mist in fount of them came a zombie with long gray hair, black ripped shirt, and normal jeans. He was bent forward and held on a large stick for balance. His coal black eyes started back at them making the visitors freeze in there place.

"I said state your name and propose!" The man shouted at the two.

"I'm N-Noppes from King Edge the II Guard of the Enderdragon Kingdom and this is my partner Steve, we are here to reclaim something that was maybe give to your king that was stolen from us."

"Something Stolen? From Kind Edge? Well then we will see if this is true come with me." With that the elder zombie lead them off into the distance to the zombie castle.


End file.
